Back Home
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kougyoku akan menunggu lagi. Tak peduli berapa lama, berapa kali, hingga semua menjadi pasti. [JuKou, headcanon, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: headcanon during chapter 283. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Back Home:.**

 _a JuKou fanfiction_

Kougyoku akan menunggu lagi. Tak peduli berapa lama, berapa kali, hingga semua menjadi pasti

* * *

Kougyoku bangun karena sakit kepala.

Tidak tidur dua hari tenyata berdampak luar biasa pada tubuhnya yang seakan punya alarm alami untuk terus membuka mata. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tutup mata lagi, selagi ada kesempatan untuk istirahat ...

Tunggu. Dia dengar suara.

Biasanya Kougyoku hanya akan mengabaikan. Tidak baik, pikirnya, meragukan kemampuan Ka Koubun melindungi ratu kerajaan Kou. Tapi, tetap saja.

Suaranya begitu dekat.

Kougyoku turun, lantas memakai mantel panjang dan menyelinap keluar kamar. Sepi di lorong. Bayang-bayang lentera malam digoyang angin menyambutnya bisu. Jajaran pohon _willow_ membuat lukisan semu di sepanjang paviliun. Serta siluet besar yang bergerak pelan.

Eh ... itu tidak mungkin penjaga mabuk, kan?

Omong-omong tentang penjaga, kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang terlihat—

Siluet itu bersin dua kali.

Kougyoku gamang. Maju, jangan, mundur juga dilarang. Mau ditaruh ke mana wajahnya sebagai mantan pemilik wadah Vinea? Tapi situasi sekarang riskan sekali. Siapa yang tahu ternyata itu bayangan han—

"Sial. Sejak kapan Kou dingin begini?"

... tu.

Ratu kelima kerajaan Kou itu kehilangan suara. Hanya bisik tertahan hasil kekagetan yang menembus bibirnya. Lirih. Ragu.

"Judal-chan?"

Suaranya parau, dia lupa minum sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tak mengapa, karena pemilik bayangan itu sekarang tengah tergugu mendengarnya.

"Nenek tua?"

Ada dua reaksi yang tersusun di kepala gadis itu sekarang; melempar orang itu dengan selop kerajaannya, atau menyerangnya dengan tangan hampa.

Tapi tidak keduanya. Saat pikiran irasional menguasai, Kougyoku menemukan dirinya berlari. Cepat. Cepat. Sebelum bayangan itu melebur dengan malam, dengan angin, dengan kegelapan ...

Seperti yang terjadi tiga tahun ini.

Alih-alih, bayangan itu geming, menunggunya, membuat Kougyoku ingin menampar dirinya karena berani bermimpi.

Lalu wajah itu tampak di antara remah rembulan. Pucat, tirus, dan skeptis seperti biasa.

 _Mimpi?_

Tangannya yang menggapailah yang menjawab, menemukan massa padat bernama daging, dan membuat bola mata merah bara itu membelalak akan pelukan.

"JUDAL-CHAN! TEGANYA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Lebih karena kejutan dan momentum, tubuh mereka terjungkal ke belakang. Gaduh. Suara Judal yang mengaduh akan terus terekam di kepala Kougyoku.

Bahwa ini nyata.

"Aku sendirian, tahu?! Kau ke mana! Tidak tahu ya, aku khawatir setengah mati? Jangan menghilang seperti itu lagi! Huweeeee!" Kougyoku kalap, mengamuk parah di atas tubuh Judal yang tanpa daya.

"Aduduh! Oi, nenek tua, sudah lama kutinggalkan ternyata kau makin berat saja. Bangun sana."

Kougyoku membangkang. Makin kuat memeluk, "Tidak sopan!"

Judal lantas tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah."

Wajah Kougyoku memanas, sekonyong-konyong melepas pelukan lalu duduk tegak. "K-kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak ada kabar?"

Disambut Judal dengan wajah bosan, "Nanti saja ceritanya. Panjang. Aku ke sini cuma mau mengecek satu hal."

"Ooh," gadis itu mengangguk, "aku mengerti. Yang mau kau periksa itu Hakuryuu, kan? Tapi Hakuryuu menghilang dan aku tidak tahu di mana—"

"Apanya? Yang kumaksud tadi itu kau, nenek tua."

"Ha?"

"Iya, yang hal yang sedang aku cek," pemuda itu menyentil dahi Kougyoku pelan, "itu kau, Kougyoku."

Pupil Kougyoku membulat. Sejak kapan Judal ...

 _Bersinar begini?_

Ga-gawat, gawat! Tenangkan dirimu, Kougyoku. Ini Judal-chan yang lama, yang mengambil kesenangan dari menjahilimu, yang suka mengganggu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu, yang ...

Entah kenapa terlihat makin keren.

"Oi, kepalamu berasap, nenek tua."

"A-a-aku tidak tua!" Kougyoku meniup udara, "Begini-begini aku Ratu Kerajaan Kou."

Oh, ada angin apa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin dipuji?

"Aku tahu." Judal tertawa lagi. Dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat. "Tapi, dengar, aku akan pergi."

Kougyoku membeku. "P-pergi lagi? Ke mana?"

"Ke mana lagi selain mencari Hakuryuu."

Ah ... ya. Kougyoku maklum. Dia berdiri. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, pembicaraan tadi? Kita tunda?"

Judal menyeringai, melompati balkon lorong dalam sekali gerak. "Tentu, nenek tua, apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu."

Kougyoku menelan ludah, bayangan tiga tahun ke belakang berputar pelan dalam otaknya. Sendirian, menyakitkan. "Ta-tapi kau akan kembali, kan? Iya, kan?"

Pemuda itu tidak pernah berjanji, Kougyoku tahu. Tapi sekali ini, sekali saja, dia ingin Judal mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat dirinya menunggu—

"Kau tunggu saja aku, Kougyoku."

Judal terbang. Menghilang di balik bayang. Udara pekat di sekeliling Kougyoku membawa kalimat terakhirnya.

Istana Kou jadi bukti senyum yang terpahat lamat di wajah cantik si gadis.

Kougyoku akan menunggu lagi. Tak peduli berapa lama, berapa kali. Untuk Judal, hingga semua menjadi pasti.

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: waktu yunan bilang kalo judal langsung pergi nyariin hakuryuu, saya pikir, mungkin aja dia mampir sebentar ke kou dan jenguk kougyoku. tipe judal sih, ehehe. makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
